Guide:Ninja Gaiden Sigma II-Chapter 4
You control Ryu in this mission. The level starts in a subway tunnel. A Muramasa Statue will be immediately visible. Use it to upgrade your weapons and stock up on any supplies you might need. You'll be attacked by some bats. Proceed down the tunnel, dealing with any bats you meet on the way. Eventually you'll be attacked by Ninjas. Kill them and head to the hole at the end of the tunnel. Jump down and kill the Archers that attack you.Continue on and you'll come to a chest in front of a subway car. Open it to find a scroll that will grant you the Art of the Wind Blades Ninpo. Continue on and you'll be attacked by some Warlocks. Kill them and move on. You'll reach a station area. Fight off the Van Gelfs that ambush you. Head to the stairs branded by an exit sign. Heading up you'll find a Save Statue. Use it and proceed. At the top of the stairs you'll be attacked by a mixed group of Ninjas, Warlocks and Phantom Warlocks. After you kill them two gates will open. First, head through the gate opposite the stairs. There's a chest here containing some Blue Essence. After that, head through the door at the back of the room. There's a second chest in there. It contains Essence. Finally, go through the gate to the left of the stairs.You'll find a chest containing some essence. You'll be attacked by some Archers. After you kill them head up the stairs labeled with an exit sign. It will seem as though they're gated off. In actuality, you can cut right through the bars. On the other side you'll be attacked by some Ninjas. Kill them and continue up the stairs. You'll exit back onto the street where you'll be attacked by some Sword Wielding Dogs. Kill them and continue on. You'll shortly be attacked by some Phantom Warlocks. After that you'll enter a small area. Straight ahead the level continues. Before that however head to the right. There's an alley way. Follow the alley. It will turn left at one point, follow it watching the right hand side for a small nook containing a corpse.Examine it for an Herb of Spiritual Life. After this you can follow the alley to its completionor go back the way you came, either way it will continue to the same area. Crystal Skull Near the nook with the corpse look up. Up on a metal ledge is a Crystal Skull. To get up there head toperform a wall run on the wall nearby and jump up to the ledge. You'll come across a Save Statue next to a ladder. Before using it, head down the opposite alleyway. You'll be attacked by some Warlocks. Kill them and continue to the end. You'll see some red barrels in the back left corner. They hide a chest. Shoot the barrels with an arrow and they'll explode. Open the chest for some Ki. Return to the ladder and save. Climb the ladder. It will lead you up onto the freeway. Proceed forward and you'll come across a corpse. Examine it for a Jewel of the Demon Seal. When you come to a gap in the road barrier, head to the other side. You'll be attacked by some Van Gelfs and Mini-Dragons. Kill them and continue. As you near the end of the bridge you'll note a section on the right where there's a gap in the side barrier. Before heading there, open the chest at the end of the freeway for some Essence.Then go back to the side of the bridge and hop across the nearby ladder. This Crystal Skull is sitting right next to the ladder. Just grab it and go. Climb the ladder. At the top is the entrance to another freeway section. Proceed. You'll be attacked by some more Van Gelfs. Next, climb the ladder at the end of this section on the left hand side. You'll drop down onto a bridge walkway right next to a Save Statue.Head to the left, killing the Mini-Dragons that attack you on the way. There's a chest at the end containing some Blue Essence. Head back to the right, you'll fight some more Mini-Dragons and trigger a Boss Battle. Boss Battle: Godomus Godomus isn't too hard to kill. Almost all of his attacks are close range so just put some distance between you and him and bombard him arrows. Whittle down his health until he falls forward and then use the Obliteration Technique to finish the fight. After this battle a cutscene will trigger. Afterward you'll regain control of Ryu at the base of the Statue of Liberty and under attack by Van Gelfs and Mini-Dragons. After you've dispatched them head into the statue. You'll enter a room filled with old artifacts and Save Statue in the corner. In one of the displays is a huge sword. Examine it and you can keep it. It's called the Enma's Fang and it is basically the strongest weapon in the game, if a bit on the slow side. Head through the doorway to the left of where you found the sword. Follow the hallway. You'll meet some Archers along the way. Try out your new weapon if you want. You'll exit into a larger room with a glass torch in the middle. Unfortunately, the room is swarming with Ninja and Warlocks. Kill them all and head up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, head to the right. Use the wall run to bridge any gaps in the floor. You'll find a corpse. Examine it for a Devil's Way Mushroom. Next head back to the right and make your way to the window opposite the stairs. When you near it, a Van Gelf will jump through. Kill the thing, jumping through to the next area if you could use a little more space You'll land in another area at the base of the statue. To both your left and right are flights of stairs. They both lead up the same area so pick whichever floats your boat. Be prepared for a fight though. At the top of the stairs is another happy gang of Van Gelfs. Kill them and continue heading upward. When you reach the top of the stairs you'll come across some Mini-Dragons. Head right and you'll turn a corner to an open door. Go inside and kill the Archers that attack you. Head to the end of the room opposite the door you entered and you'll find a chest and flight of stairs. The chest contains a Life of the Thousand Gods so don't miss it. Head up the stairs and you'll find a Save Statue. Crystal Skull On the stairs heading toward the Save Statue you'll see a trio of metal beams stretching across the ceiling. On the one furthest from you isa Crystal Skull. From the stairs jump onto the first beam and then just use the wall run to make your way to the skull. Return to the floor. There should be an empty elevator shaft in the middle of the room. Use the Bird Flip to go up it. There isn't much of interest in the room you end up in so just head up the stairs. When enter the next room you'll be attacked by Warlocks. Kill them and head out the door on your right to find a balcony with a chest. It's guarded by Mini-Dragons and contains a Life of the Gods. Category:Content